Highschool fic
by KHR1427
Summary: A high school love story between Gray and Juvia, and Natsu and Lucy. Typical high school AU plot. Love triangles and unnecessary drama that I, for some reason, love.
1. Juvia's first day (Juvia's POV)

The main pairings are NaLu and GrUvia.

Heeeey. So, I really wanted to write a high school fic...after avoiding them for so long.

I don't own Ft...my drawing skillz, man. OTL

Please read and review. Arigatou gozaimasu, lovely people. :)

* * *

Juvia opened the big heavy door and stepped inside her new school. Her blue hair caught the glint of the morning light and fluttered a bit in the early September breeze. She shivered a bit and pulled her light blue jacket snugly around herself; still not used to the chillier temperatures in Magnolia.

The main hallway was filled with laughter, loud noises and bright turquoise colored lockers.

Juvia squealed inwardly. Turquoise colored lockers? Just her luck that her second favourite color was one of the school's main colors.

A big row of main lockers lead down to a thinner hallway filled with much more students. Because of her tendency to a bit shy around new people, Juvia just stared at her schedule, hoping to quickly find where her homeroom was. She didn't want to ask around like a nervous wreck; she wanted to find the room the next year of her life was going to be spent in.

Right on the front page, it said her room was room 245, on the second floor. And Just as she was looking up from her sheet of paper, she felt someone grab her shoulders roughly from behind.

"WAAAAH. HIDE ME FROM ERZA. SHE'S TRYING TO HUG ME!" A loud voice shouted right beside her ears. It sounded jokingly, but had an edge of genuine fear to it.

"Waaaaah!" Juvia yelped, surprised. She wasn't use to random strangers grabbing a hold of her.

She didn't know how to react, but there wasn't any time for a reaction. Attacker boy was moving in jerky movements, swinging her around, and making her feel dizzy. Flashes of pink hair and the sound of toothy looking grin were the only features she could make out from her attacker.

"Waitt. Who's trying to attack you?" Juvia asked, frenzied by all the attention they were drawing.

"ERZA, THE DEMON." The voice yelled loudly into her ears. "But she seems to be gone now, fortunately."

The grip on her shoulders finally loosened and Juvia turned around to take a look at her attacker. Bright pink hair, which looked well with his toothy grin and half crescent smiley eyes, framed his face, giving him a feel of childishness and playfulness; contrasting with his muscular build. Juvia had felt his abs on her back through the thin shirt he was wearing.

The hall way had gone back to normal, after a few people turned their heads at them, much to her relief. It seemed this strawberry hair boy was quite well known around this school for his frantics by the looks of some passing teachers were giving him.

"I'm Natsu, 3rd year, popular, strong, and I currently hold the schools championship of most bottles of hot sauce drank in one sitting," he introduced himself to Juvia, smiling while giving the thumbs up.  
She hadn't even asked for his name yet.

Juvia smiled grimly at him. Whatever happened to her plan of not being a nervous wreck around people? …Although Natsu seemed like someone who would be comfortable around anyone.

"What's your name?" He asked her, seeing as she was looking kind of confused. He was so comfortable around everyone that he forgot how some people might feel uncomfortable around his comfortableness. He certainly didn't want to scare her away; he just needed to hide into someone.

"I'm Juvia, also 3rd year…and hot sauce?"

Wah, Juvia thought. Darn herself and her people skills. She just stared when Natsu smiled and started to laugh.  
"Darn right it was delicious. I drank 9 whole bottles in 5 minutes, and surprisingly, I didn't get heart burn."

Juvia herself couldn't help but let out a little giggle at such a ridiculous response. No way would anyone at her old school have ever joked about a competition; even at such a pointless one like this. She even forgot about her plan to run to class and avoid interaction with other humans. Was the whole school friendly like this?

Juvia stared at her new friend. She couldn't believe she actually had a friend made on her first day.

She was too busy thinking about this new fact; she hardly realized the pain stare of a certain blonde staring at them from the other side of the room.

She also didn't realize how close she was standing to her future soul mate.

"So…I think you dropped this while I grabbed you." Natsu handed her back the schedule, watching her take it from his tanned hands with her pale ones. He couldn't help but notice how her nail polish had been painted a light shade of blue.  
They were sitting upstairs in room 245…surprisingly, Natsu had the same homeroom as her; which she was glad of, of course.

"Oh, thank you. Juvia hadn't even noticed you picked it up." Natsu looked up at her suddenly.

"You talk in third person?"  
Juvia instantly turned red. 3rd person speech was a habit she still had since she was kid, how embarrassing for it to slip now when she was in high school.

"Edo….Only sometimes. I used to always talk like this as a kid, but my friends at my old high school bullied me from saying it anymore. It only slipped just now, I don't know why. I'm sorry."

Natsu was surprised at how embarrassed and defensive she became. Almost like downstairs when he first talked to her. Talking in 3rd person hardly bothered him. Personally, he found it pretty endearing.

"No, No," Natsu said quickly. "I find it cute…man; you're the first person to talk like that. It's quite interesting, Juvia."

Huh, talking in 3rd person; interesting? Juvia felt her cheeks warm up a bit as that complement. Boys had never found her cute or interesting, in fact, her old boyfriend had dumped her because of how weird and uninteresting she was.

"NATSUUU. WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"  
The pink haired and the blunette jumped.  
"AAAAH." Natsu screamed, suddenly jumping from his desk. Juvia looked around her flustered. Was the angry red head who looked like a demon that Erza he was talking about?

Natsu jumped up and re-enacted what they did this morning. Grabbing Juvia's once again, he dragged her out of her seat and towards the back room.

"Wait, this is Erza?" Juvia asked. She stared at the red head with waist long hair and a Goth like outfit.  
"Yes…" Natsu practically whimpered into her ears.

Whimpering, how cute, she thought. What happened to strong?

"NATSU, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY WELCOME BACK HUG, I SWEAR IM GOING TO-"

"Gosh Natsu, you're such a baby. Like just give her the hug, man."

With that statement, made from the bored voice of a raven head that just floundered into class, Juvia felt her heart stop. Not because of Natsu's deafening high pitched whimper or the hateful aura radiating from Erza was the reason why Juvia's heart was faltering like that.

It was like nothing she experienced in her life; 1000x heavier than the shock she felt when Natsu first jumped on her. The way his eyes flickered between Natsu and Erza, how his mouth was slightly open, showing his mild disgust towards Natsu for being stupid, the way his hair fell and framed his face.

The blow of emotion this man gave her; it was almost enough to make her faint…  
Which she did; after feeling a heavy blow to the side of her face.


	2. Lucy's 'great' start (Lucy's POV)

I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written on FanFiction. o.o  
LOL. Enjoyyyy. This chapter if from Lucy's POV. Next will either be from Gray or Natsu's...starting off where Chapter one stopped at.

* * *

"Bye, mom!" Lucy shouted from the front door. She ran out of the house before even hearing her mother's response; she was in that much of a hurry to get to school. Cars drove past her as she ran towards the direction of her high school. Excitement coursed through her while she fought the urge to grin like an idiot whilst walking alone on the streets.

Her house was far enough for the Blonde to get a little tired walking every day, but because today was such an important day for her, she hardly cared about the distance that came between her and her last year of school. And her friends. And potential boyfriend.

A smile broke through Lucy's tough will power at the thought of the spikey haired boy. "Maybe this year we can finally date. I've been waiting and keeping patient for so long, if he doesn't confess this year, I'm probably gonna beat the pink out of his hair." Lucy muttered softly under her breathe, despite her good mood. She had enough patience to go around, but Natsu could really be an idiot for a long time…Actually, make that 4 years. He's been an idiot for 4 years.

They've known each other for 4 years, with obvious romantic tension underlying their deep friendship, and the guy still didn't have the balls to confess. Lucy shook her head in meek frustration.

That dense idiot, she thought, remembering that time he gave her chocolate for Valentine's Day. That undeniably cute dense idiot.

Familiar gates appeared in her peripheral vision as her mind filled with more Natsu fantasies. Lot of students Lucy recognized, and a lot she didn't. She eagerly scanned over top the mob of students, looking for a familiar white t shirt and baggy sweats. But through the heavy crowd of all the students, it was unlikely that she and Natsu wouldn't be able to meet up before class started.

Lucy sighed and walked towards the front doors, telling herself not to be so sad. Maybe they'd be in the same homeroom again. Hopefully they'd be in the same art class, she seriously needed his help if she wanted to pass that course with a solid 90.

"Look where you're going, blondie." A deep but teasing voice suddenly called out from in front of her. Standing blocking her way, stood a tall, handsome, dark haired boy; who's tight pants and tank top hugged at every muscle he worked out over the summer to gain. Lucy stared for a while, stunned at such a sight. It always took her a while to get over her Nalu thoughts.

"Don't call me blondie, Gray." Lucy pouted, finally recognizing the familiar half scowl her childhood friend always wore. "And stop with the stud look. It's seriously scaring the readers." Gray laughed and readjusted his back pack which was only hanging from one shoulder. His tanned and toned arms stood out against his white tank. Lucy couldn't but help notice the amount of freshmen staring at him. She also couldn't stop the giggle when she'd watch the freshmen's faces drop when they find out how dense he really was towards anything but ice sculpturing and fighting.

"So, where's Natsu." Gray asked, getting right to his point. He loved to joke around with people he was close with, but he was also one those people who knew how precious preserving words were. "I wanted to challenge him the moment we arrived at school, but then Erza showed up and he ran away so he wouldn't have to hug her."  
Lucy laughed at such a ridiculous thing Natsu would dare do. Running away from Erza was a serious thing, and it's like he still refused to acknowledge the serious pain she could induce on him for disobeying her.  
"I didn't see him yet, but maybe he went inside." Lucy responded, unable to help the smile at how ridiculous her two closes guy friends were towards each other. Gray nodded at her answer, looking like he was going to respond before suddenly bumping into a big burly guy.

"Watch it, boy." The guy called to him loudly. The tall muscular boy glared at the boy with pierced red eyes. He flexed his arm muscles, looking like he was going to start a fight.  
Like that was going to help Gray's reputation if he got into a fight on the first day of school. Nonetheless, Gray narrowed his eyes back at the boy double his size.  
"Gajeel, please no fighting." A blue haired girl who stood beside him said, while pulling on his arm. Her whole aura seemed to be a dull blur color od awkwardness and insecurity. She didn't look like the company such a scary looking guy would keep around. Lucy figured that the scary guy was this girl's protector, if not her boyfriend. Veiled by dark blue hair, the girls eyes did not look up at to meet anyone's eyes. Her limited actions made it seem like she was trying to do anything to avoid a fight.

The scary boy allowed her to pull him away, never breaking contact with the dark haired boy. His eyes seemed to burn in pure fury, the fury of people who had a lifelong hatred towards the other person.

"Juvia, I told you I wasn't going to get into any fights this year." He gruffly said to his friend who was pulling his arm away.

"It looked like to me you were trying to pick a fight, you big liar." She responded, in an almost pouty voice.

Gray's glare also dropped the moment the guy turned away from them. Lucy held her breathe. She was so used to Natsu and Gray breaking out in their playful, and sometimes serious, fights, but she still always got too scared when watching real fights break out.

"Gosh, Gray. Why did you have to do that? You could've just apologized and walked away. The guy was 3 times bigger than you and looked like he had an anger problem," Lucy freaked out. She knew all boys were idiots sometimes, but were all of them seriously this blood thirsty?

"First of all," Gray said in self-dependence. "The guy was only 2 times bigger than me, and second of all, my hands have been itching to fight with that idiot Natsu since yesterday night when he got back from his vacation."  
Lucy sighed in exasperation. Gray help the door open for her, letting her duck through under his arms. Did all girls freak out this much when it comes to fights, or was it only the blonde bubbly types that do?

"Whatever." Lucy dismissed with a swift eye roll. "Which homeroom are you in?" Lucy asked switching topics quickly, her mood changing after taking in the familiar sea green colored lockers.

"245, Mrs. Gemini. Damn, that lady freaks me out." Gray said, taking a look at his crumpled schedule. Lucy also took a look at her schedule. Same homeroom again? She thought happily. Maybe Natsu would also be in room 245 this year, like they were in last year.

"Do you want to go up and check out our class, or would you rather wait her for the others. I haven't spotted Lisanna or Loke yet." Gray asked, forgetting how tense Lucy would get at the mention of both their names.  
But Lucy acted like there was no obvious tension, even though she knew Gray obviously felt it too. "Why not." She said casually, ignoring the tiny flash of jealousy at the mention of Lisanna. "We've got a few minutes to spare."

A scream across the room caught both their attention.

Gray and Lucy both turned towards the scream, but couldn't see much through the big crowd of freshmen giggling loudly at an unseen by Lucy, orange haired boy standing under the staircase, obviously not doing a good job at hiding from his new fan girl club.

Gray noticed, however, and walked up to his friend, loke, which was practically killing the fangirls.  
"SHIP." One of them even yelled out; loud enough for Lucy to hear. She turned her attention had to Gray, and saw that he was also gone. "Dammit, YOU GUYS DITCHED ME." Lucy mumbled loudly to herself. Her mood had already dropped a bit since the mention of Natsu's old friend; it was just great she had just gotten ditched.

The group of freshmen moved a bit, as Loke and Gray started walking towards room 145, finding out that Loke was also in his homeroom. The black haired didn't know how close he was to walking next to his sould mate. The 2 boys walked out, the group of freshmen disappearing with them. Finally Lucy turned her glare to the direction the scream rom earlier had come from.  
And it was Natsu, finally. Lucy's heart started pumping, and she was so happy to finally see him.

But for some reason, he was also with another girl..?  
He looked like he was hiding behind her and laughing; swinging her around in quick jerky movements, making the girl obviously looked confused and scared as hell. She tried to cover her mouth after screaming so loudly.

Without noticing, Lucy had another glare on her face, this time much more menacing than the last time.  
How much Natsu annoyed her sometimes. Ugh.


End file.
